As the demand for high resolution flat displays is recently increasing, many attempts are being made to increase the number of pixels per unit area. This trend requires decreasing the pattern width, and in order to cope therewith, process conditions become more severe, including the use of dry etching. In addition, as the size of flat displays increases, signal speeds in the wiring should be increased, and thus Cu having resistivity lower than Al is actually utilized as the wiring material. Accordingly, the performance demanded of a stripper used in the stripping process which removes a resist should be enhanced. Specifically, stripping properties should reach a considerable level in terms of the ability to remove an etching residue generated after dry etching and the ability to inhibit corrosion of the metal wiring. In particular, a stripper that has the ability to inhibit corrosion of Cu, as well as Al, is being required. The stripper should also generate economic benefits such as increasing the number of processing sheets of substrates in order to ensure price competitiveness.